1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to fluid delivery, and more particularly, to an apparatus and an associated method for controllably releasing fluids into a fluid stream in a desired environment, such as, for example, in a laundering appliance and a vehicle climate control system.
2. Background Art
During certain processes, it may be desirable to add various formulations to the working fluid (liquid or gaseous) stream or medium. For instance, during the washing process for a laundering appliance, it may be desirable to add pre-soaks, fabric softeners, bleaching agents, or anti-wrinkling formulations to the water. Likewise, during the drying process, it may be desirable to add an anti-static agent or anti-wrinkling formulation to the circulation. As another example, in a vehicle, it is often desirable to release a sanitizing agent or a fragrance into the circulating air in the climate control system of the vehicle.
Usually, the addition of such fluids into the working medium requires the operator to measure out an appropriate amount of the particular desired formulation and to introduce it to the fluid. This process invariably involves some mess, and involves more than a little judgment which may need to take into account many variables. In the environment of a laundering apparatus, these variables include load size, type of fabric, softness of water, and the particular wash or dry cycle chosen. Similar problems are associated with the introduction of fluids into the air supply of a vehicle, as well as the introduction of fluids into fluid streams in a multitude of other environments.
Thus, it would be an improvement in the art to have a relatively straight-forward way of adding the appropriate amount of fluid to the working fluid of a device in the desired environment.